May I Have This Dance?
by Defiant Vixen
Summary: While attending a Halloween Masquerade event, Johnny dodges one girl’s advances while trying to gain another’s. Who is this girl dressed like an angel and why does she feel so familiar? ::Anti-OC, Johnny/Kai, Female!Kai::
1. Chapter 1

**May I Have This Dance?**

**Summary:** While attending a Halloween Masquerade event, Johnny dodges one girl's advances while trying to gain another's. Who is this girl dressed like an angel and why does she feel so familiar?

**Pairings:** Johnny/Kai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Beyblade or any character associated. I reluctantly admit that I do own Iris "Rebel" Gillian. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not on based one anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl in this story. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to.

**AN:** Hello everyone. Since it's Halloween, I thought I'd try my hand at a seasonal Two-shot with Female!Kai, and a different pairing this time. First attempt at a Two-shot and a themed story, so I hope that I don't do too badly. I'll update the next chapter in a few days, maybe even tomorrow if I can.

Any comments, suggestions or threats of bodily harm are all welcomed. I don't mind. Just no flames, please and thank you.

* * *

Chapter One:

Despite the mask of gold hiding the features of his face, Johnny could feel the emotion of annoyance flitter across his face as he pulled his lips into a thin frown. He hated these things, these events he had to attend on the behalf of the McGregor clan. They always managed to flog these things off to him, with the promise, or threat in Johnny's opinion, that he could very well meet someone nice, a suitable future wife, perhaps.

However, the type of woman Johnny would like to date would never attend one of these functions against her will either. In fact the type of person he would like to spend his life with wasn't exactly a woman.

He already had a tiny crush on someone, some who could probably pass off easily as a female with his feminine body and his sharp expressive eyes. And he had a rather small waist with big hips that seemed to sway as he walked.

Yeah, he was talking about none other than Kai Hiwatari. Though, no one had any idea of his infatuation for the Hiwatari, and he preferred to keep it that way.

However, he might have to get over his little crush fairly quickly as he is approaching his twenties, and fast, where he must find a suitable wife to continue the McGregor heritage. That was fine with him, as long as he could choose his own wife. He'll be damned if he let his advisors choose a wife for him. They'd no doubt try to pair him with a beautiful but catty gold digger.

Casually flipping his cloak over his shoulder, Johnny took a glass of wine offered to him by a servant and quickly downs it, the alcohol giving him the strength to get through the night as he grabbed another drink from a different waiter. He was dressed rather casually like the fictional character, Zorro. One of his maid's idea, of course. She even had the outfit ready for him the moment that _he_ learnt that he was attending a Halloween Masquerade event.

He had never seen a thirty-year-old squeal in delight like she did.

Looking through his fellow Masquerade patrons, Johnny gaze fell upon a figure of a young woman, about 17 to 18 years of age, wearing what appeared to be a white silk gown with white wings made of fluffy and soft feathers. Her long, midnight blue hair cascades down her back in gentle waves like silk, resting just above the delicate curl of his lower back. Her hair was a dark blue at the back, but at the front it was a stormy gray and it appears to frame her face, but he wasn't sure as he could only see the back of her from his position. He immediately frowned as he peered closer, a sensation of familiarly filling him. She looked very familiar…

Suddenly, another girl stepped in his view path and he immediately reeled back in surprise as she turned to him and smirked slyly in his direction. Johnny resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Oh, it was just Iris "Rebel" Gillian. Johnny wasn't sure how Iris received the name Rebel as a nickname, and truthfully, he didn't care to learn. Despite her beauty, which she constantly flaunted with her micro mini-skirts and tight clothing, her personality was less than to be desired. She thought herself higher than anyone, and hated all things pink and preppy. She was your typical grunge/rocker chick, complete with bad attitude towards men and authority.

Her favorite colors were dark black and crimson red, shown in the clothes she was wearing. She liked to categorize herself as goth, but she wasn't what you call a true goth. She was just moody and bitchy with a love for red and black, that was all.

She was wearing knee-high black leather stiletto boots with thick buckles over a pair of black fishnet tights, accompanied by a short, crimson red miniskirt that barely seemed to cover her well-rounded bottom. Over the top of all of that, she had a long leather jacket with long sleeves and with one button done up, over her chest, revealing in great detail her cleavage, as she wore nothing else underneath. She had a rather large bust, enhanced by the jacket, causing them to appear more perky. In her navel, she had a navel ring in the shape of a dragon curled around a red stone, ruby most likely.

She strode through the masses over to him with such confidence; it earned her stares of jealously from her fellow patrons. She lifted a fingerless leather gloved hand and casually flicked a strand of dark black hair from her bright emerald green eyes, her long shiny hair tumbled down her back to her waist as bangs played around her eyes. Her hair was pin-straight, with bright crimson red streak highlights. Her skin was pale, so the bright red lipstick and dark eye shadow really stood out, giving her a seductive minx look.

But to Johnny, without meaning to sound disrespectful and rude, she looked like a high class prostitute. He wondered if that was the look she was going for, but knowing her, she'd probably thought she looked like a vamp.

Whatever.

"Well, well, isn't it Johnny McGregor, standing alone once again," she said as she stopped in front of him, her hands on her slender hips.

"What do you want, Iris?" Johnny asked as he took another sip of his drink of choice. He really hated dealing with this girl. She always seemed to attend the same functions he did and she would always seek him out to annoy the shit out of him with her sarcasm and blatant anger problems. She could blow her top at the drop of a hat.

Iris scrunched up her nose at his blunt words, miffed that he didn't greet her properly or comment of her choice of clothing. He didn't even tell her that she was looking hot!

Well, she looks hot all the time, but that was beside the point. "Well, aren't you going to ask me to dance?" she asked as he folded her arms under her bust and gave him a stern look, one with blatant disapproval.

Johnny simply swirled his wine in his glass and gave her a bored look. "Why would I do that?" he asked.

Iris rolled her eyes toward the ceiling and gave a dramatic sigh, like the answer should be obvious. Honestly, men are so stupid! Whenever you see a hot chick like herself, you ask her to dance, and when she turned you down, you take it on the chin. And you always comment on how hot she looks.

Like, duh!

"Well, obviously, no one else would want to dance with you," she said as she unfolded her arms and placed them on her hips again. "I just thought I'd do you a favor and save you the humiliation of having to spend the whole night all by your lonesome."

Johnny snorted at her logic and took another sip. "You don't do anyone favors," he said bluntly, having dealt with Iris for long enough to know better. "What do you want?"

"Hmm, that's true," Iris said as she tapped her chin in thought before she gave a giggle and sent Johnny a seductive wink. "Since you got that right, I'll give you one dance."

"Forget it," Johnny said as he placed his now empty glass on a table, flipping his cloak over his shoulder again. "I don't need your charity."

Iris immediately reeled back, her bust bouncing at the suddenly movement and planted her hands on her hips, surprised and indignant that he would turn her down. Her, Iris "Rebel" Gillian, of all people, turned down by Johnny McGregor!

"What is your problem?" she asked, her eyes narrowing into a glare. "I don't have to take your attitude. I have plenty of guys who are waiting to dance with me."

"Then, you mustn't keep them waiting any longer, mustn't you?" Johnny said as he brushed her off once again, too busy fixing his clothes to give her his full attention.

"Humph!" Iris huffed as she turned her back to him, stuck her nose into the air, snubbing him off. "See if I do anything nice for you again."

"Don't," Johnny muttered, still not looking at her as his eyebrow gave a twitch of annoyance. "I could care less."

"Look," Iris said suddenly, turning around to face him, her blood red lips pressed into a thin line of frustration. "The only reason I'm here talking to you is because my parents have this idea that we need to get along. Let's just have one dance to get them off my back," she said, making it sound reasonable.

Surely, Johnny would help her out. Like, it was a win-win situation. He gets to dance with the hottest girl at the Masquerade, and she gets her parents off her back for the night.

_Like, there was no way he could refuse!_ She though smugly to herself.

Finally, Johnny gave a deep sigh and turned his attention to her. "No," he said, bluntly.

The feeling of smugness soon drained from Iris's face and she turned to stare at him with a look of disbelief. "W-what?" she spluttered.

"We don't get along, and I won't pretend that we do for your sake," Johnny explained as he gave her a look of disgust. "I couldn't give a shit what your parents think. I'm leaving. Find someone else to dance with."

Iris gaped at him, her mouth opening and closing without a sound coming out for a few seconds before she snapped it shut and sent him a most venomous glare. "You jerk!" she yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he muttered as he walked away from the steadily seething female, not caring that she was glaring daggers at the back of his head. He could care less about that girl, and he couldn't give her the time of day. He found that arrogant and bitchy attitude of hers a right turn off and it made his skin crawl just thinking about her.

Dance with her? Heck, he didn't even want to be at the same country as her! Seesh.

From the corner of his eye, Johnny caught a sight of white moving up the stairs and he turned immediately. There was that girl from before, but this time he could get a better view of her, and that feeling of familiarity returned to him. The way she moved, the way her perfectly round hips seemed to sway unwillingly with grace and elegance with each step, and when she turned to cast a glance over the sea of people, he saw through her mask of silver and gold, stunning red eyes, sparkling like rubies.

Rubies he had seen before.

Her dress cut to her figure perfectly, easily draping over her curves. The V-neck line seemed just perfect, enough to give a tantalizing hint of a cleavage, but in such a way that it was tasteful and lady-like. The hemline of her dress was uneven, cut diagonally to her right knee, exposing it, while the hem curtained around the other. On her feet she wore simple silver open-toed kitten heels. Her appearance looked effortless, and yet stunning at the same time.

Suddenly, this young woman who was dressed as an angel turned her eyes to him and she faltered in her steps. Her head reeled back slightly, and Johnny guessed that it was from surprised, but he couldn't tell from the mask.

"It couldn't be?" he whispered to himself, his eyes widening under the mask. She looks like a female version of…

They stared at each other for a moment before she turned to walk away, but before she could take another step, Johnny called out to her.

"Wait!" he said as he moved up the stairs to linger behind her. "I wish to ask you something."

The young woman paused with her back to him. Then, slowly, she turned around to face him, and through the mask, Johnny could see a sense of uncertainty with a hint of embarrassment. She looked reluctant to speak, so Johnny cautiously took another step forward and when she didn't turn away he moved closer.

"This might seem forward," Johnny said as he moved to stand on the step just before the girl, matching their height difference. "But would you care to honor me with a dance?" he asked as he held out his hand for her to grasp.

Once again, the girl reeled her head back in surprise. She stared at him for a moment before turning to look at his hand. Slowly, she cautiously lifted her small and slender hand and placed it in his, timidly curling her fingers around his. Mutely, she nods and Johnny tightened his grip on her hand, leading her into the ballroom where they took their positions amongst the other dancers.

He ignored the gasps of surprise from his fellow patrons as he took the young angel into his arms, one arm placed around her waist as the other took her hand and held it tightly. Then, without much effort on either of their parts, they began to move gracefully in tune to the music, the formal dance steps coming easily, as if they have both done this many times before.

While he held her as they moved effortlessly over the dance floor, he studied her face the best he could around the mask. Her lips were a soft pink with only a light glaze of gloss. They were full and, to him, inviting. They also appeared familiar as well. He could easily imagine those lips pulled into a frown, or pressed together tightly in an annoyed expression.

An expression he had witness many a time on a certain Hiwatari.

Turning his attention to her hair, he felt his suspicions grow in intensity. There was only one person he knew off that had this colored hair, and he was certain he didn't have a sister.

Putting the pieces together, Johnny felt a sense of relief instead of outrage or indignity of being tricked like that. He knew the young woman in his arms, and he knew her well. He was curious and confused, but not angry liked he probably should be. He could dare say he was delighted in a sense. It appeared that he doesn't have to forget about his crush after all.

Pausing in their movement, Johnny lifted his hand and curled it under her chin, tilting her face toward him as he gazed intently down upon her, into her eyes, eyes as red as the Phoenix she wields.

_And just as beautiful_, he mused as he found himself leaning forward in an attempt to press their lips together.

Her eyes widen and she placed her hand on his chest in an attempt to push him back. "Johnny, wait-" she said and Johnny knew his suspicions were right when he heard her voice, the tone, the sharpness to it.

Oh, it was definitely 'him' alright…

"I know it's you, Kai."


	2. Chapter 2

**May I Have This Dance?**

**Summary:** While attending a Halloween Masquerade event, Johnny dodges one girl's advances while trying to gain another's. Who is this girl dressed like an angel and why does she feel so familiar?

**Pairings:** Johnny/Kai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Beyblade or any character associated. I reluctantly admit that I do own Iris "Rebel" Gillian. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Kai is a girl in this story. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to.

**AN:** Hello again, everyone. Part two of my first ever Two-shot. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it very much. I wasn't sure about this fic, but it's good to know that someone out there likes it. Once again, opinions and comments are very much welcomed and appreciated.

* * *

Chapter Two:

"I know it's you, Kai," Johnny whispered as he pulled her closer against him, her soft breasts crushing against his hard chest. Her body was soft and molded against his so easily, despite her being shocked from his admission.

From under the mask, Kai's eyes widen and her mouth dropped open a little as she stuttered uncharacteristically for a moment. "What?"

"It's ok," he whispered as he leaned forward, slowly to give Kai time to pull away if his advances were unwanted.

But she didn't. Instead, her eyes fell shut and she moved forward as well. Johnny brushed their lips together softly at first before he tilted his head to the side and pressed them together, kissing her soundly. The sensation of Kai's lips against his quickly became too much for him and he quickly slipped his tongue passed her lips and teeth, to search and explore ever inch of the inside of her mouth. Kai made a noise of pleasure and began to press her tongue against his, succeeding in deepening the kiss even more.

Eventually, after a few heated minutes, the two remembered their place amongst the crowded ballroom and pulled away, their masks expertly hiding their flustered expressions. Silently, Johnny took Kai's hand in his once again and lead her through the party patrons, onto a large stone balcony that over looked the beautiful gardens below. He led her over to a secluded corner where they turned to face each other. They removed their masks, seeing as they no longer held any purpose to them and Johnny leaned against the balcony, taking Kai's hands in his.

"How did you know it was me?" Kai asked after a moment, a light blush on her cheeks.

Johnny looked upon her face and suddenly noticed that she wasn't wearing her trademark blue sharkfins. They must've been face paint after all. He always wondered about that. "I could just tell," he replied to her question.

"It was the hair, wasn't it?" Kai asked, timidly lifting a hand to let the fingertips just hover before the silky strands.

Johnny let a chuckle escape as he shook his head. "It was your eyes, actually. Anyway, why have you-"

"My parents made me," Kai said, cutting him off from finishing his question. "Once, when I was about three or four, I was grabbed by a man who tried to sell me as a child slave. Luckily, he didn't get far. Apparently, I fought him off, and my parents were fearful for me ever since. So, they made me dress as a guy, to deter any further abduction attempts."

Johnny immediately stiffened when a surge of protectiveness filled his being. "You were abducted?"

"I don't remember it, though," Kai replied quickly, a careless shrug of her shoulder. "I guess I was too young to understand what was going on. My parents made me dress as a boy, but they always reminded me that I was a girl and to act courteously to those around me."

"I see," Johnny muttered, settling down slightly but still a little bitter that some pervert tried to take Kai away when she was young. "So why are you dressing as a girl now?" he asked, hoping to steer the conversation in another direction.

Kai blushed darkly and pressed her lips into a thin line. "Hilary thought it would be a great Halloween custom for me to wear as a dare," she muttered, annoyed. "But then I filled it out a little too well."

Really well, Johnny wanted to say, but kept quiet. "What did she say?"

"After the shock wore off, she was delighted," she said as she rolled her eyes at the memory. "Another girl to hang around with." She then became quiet and gave Johnny a reluctantly uneasy look. "Does it bother you, that I'm a girl?"

Johnny chose to ignore the question for now, a more pressing question needed to be answered. "Why are you here, Kai?" he asked as he stood up tall, still grasping one of Kai's hands in his.

"Hilary couldn't keep her mouth shut," Kai muttered as her blush stayed on her cheeks and she looked off to the side. "She told Oliver and Oliver told her that you were attending a Masquerade Ball tonight and they arranged that I would come as well. Didn't really have much say in the matter, though."

"That doesn't answer my question," Johnny said as he took a step closer to Kai, slipping a finger under her chin and forcing her to look up at him. "Why are _you_ here?"

Kai stayed silent at first, staring deeply into Johnny's eyes until she swallowed thickly and closed her eyes, appearing almost frightened. "…I'm here for you," she whispered softly.

A grin immediately found its way onto Johnny's face and he resisted the urge to give a woot of delight. "I'm glad," he said. "And no, it doesn't bother me that you're a girl. In fact, I could say I'm delighted."

Kai's eyes flew open in surprise. "Delighted? Why?"

"I won't have to be subjected to my parents disappointing sighs about finding the perfect wife for me," he said as he continued to grin with joy. "I can tell them not to worry anymore."

"You…like me too?" Kai asked slowly, seemingly gobsmacked.

"Of course," Johnny said as his grin softened and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him once again. Kai lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck as they pressed their lips together once again, seemingly picking up where they left off.

After pulling back from the kiss, Johnny trailed a finger over the angel wings on Kai's back. "These wings suit you," he said as he let Kai rest her head on his shoulder. "Are you sure they aren't real?"

Kai chuckled and shook her head. "Charmer," she teased before a content sigh passed her lips as Johnny tenderly kissed her forehead. She'll have to thank Hilary and Oliver after this.

Suddenly, the sound of heels clicking on the hard floor loudly interrupted the peacefulness around them and the sight of a certain leather clad Rebel stalked her way over to them, her emerald green eyes blazing with anger.

"You cheating asshole!" Iris suddenly screamed at Johnny, her hands curled into fists by her side that shook with barely suppressed anger. "How dare you! My parents wishes for us to one day marry and you're here, cuddling up to this slut! A slut who dresses as a man!"

Immediately, Kai and Johnny reeled back in shock, unintentionally stepping away from each other, their mouths dropping open.

Slut? Kai almost blanched as she stared at this girl's choice of clothing. That was ironic coming from a girl wearing a really short leather mini-skirt with fishnet stockings and no bra!

"Marry you?" Johnny spluttered as he looked at her like she had grown a second head. He then moved to stand in front of Kai, protecting her from this obviously deranged female in case she might turn her rage toward her.

"Like hell that will ever happen," he hissed, his eye narrowed and dangerous as well. "Weren't you listening before? I don't care what your parents think."

Iris's expression suddenly grew darker as she gritted her teeth together. "You bastard!" she screamed and abruptly moved forward. She then did the unthinkable, she lifted her hand and slapped Johnny fair across the face, so hard that the sound seemed to echo.

"You're so selfish," she sneered at him as Johnny physically stumbled backwards and his hand immediately flew up to cover his cheek.

Iris looked smug for a moment, but it didn't last. As soon as Kai saw Johnny took a hit, she lunged forward, raising her own hand. She then punched Iris right on her nose. It wasn't a hit to get her to back off, it was a full-on slug. A right hook, most definitely breaking her nose while sending Iris flying backwards, tripping over her own stilettos, breaking off one of the heels.

Iris hit the ground hard and gave a strangled scream as her hands immediately moved up to clutch her bleeding nose, her face turning pale from shock. She looked up at Kai and her eyes widen in fear when she noticed the angry aura Kai was emitting.

"_**Don't you dare**_," Kai hissed, her face dark with rage. "Listen closely, you stupid egotistical bitch. How dare you raise a hand to Johnny, calling him selfish? I've heard all about you, Rebel, and frankly I find your behavior appalling. You treat Johnny like shit and you expect him to fall in love with you just like that?"

Johnny found himself gapping at Kai in complete awe, momentarily forgetting the stinging sensation on his cheek. She looked pissed off. Very pissed off. And for some strange, illogical reason, he found that a turn on. Her anger wasn't from the fact that she had a short temper or that she was annoyed because something might not be going her way. She was angry because Iris struck him.

She was protective of him. Now that was feisty!

"Not just Johnny, but everyone else around you," Kai continued, taking a menacing step forward to tower over the girl bleeding on the ground. "You're self-centered, bratty and disrespectful. You throw a temper tantrum when things don't go your way and you demand respect from everyone while flipping them the finger. You are highly dislikable; in fact, I could dare say most of the people inside despise you."

"W-what?" Iris stuttered, she too forgetting about her injury as she stared at Kai in shock.

"I suggest you leave, little girl," Kai said harshly and stood up straight. "You've got a long way to go before you become a woman."

A sense of indignity filled Iris and she immediately sprung to her feet, forgetting that a river of blood was flowing from her nose. "How dare you!" she shrieked loudly as she stomped her foot on the ground, forgetting that she broke a heel in her fall and planted her tightly fisted hands on her hips. "That's a lot coming from a girl who dresses as a guy!"

That insult didn't phase Kai at all and she simply stuck her nose up at her as she turned away. "That just proves how immature you really are, if a cross dresser tells you to start acting like a woman, doesn't it?"

Iris reeled back once again before she narrowed her eyes and clenched her jaw tightly, almost painfully. "You bitch," she hissed, her voice hitching in her throat as if she was about to start crying.

"Please, is that the best you can do?" Kai asked as she glanced over her shoulder to glare at her. She looked away and walked over to Johnny, carefully placing a hand on his red and swollen cheek, hoping to sooth it somehow.

Johnny gave her a smile and covered her hand with his much larger one. He then glanced over her shoulder and sent Iris a smug look. "Go home and cry to your mother about how the mean people are picking on you," he said.

Iris blinked back the tears that threatened to fall as she try to glare at them with more venom. "This isn't over," she said, threateningly.

"Actually, it is," Kai said as Johnny wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest once again.

"Goodbye Iris," Johnny said, still smirking at her. "Been a pleasure talking to you."

Iris stayed still for a moment, appearing defiant even though her self-respect and dignity had been shot down and blown to pieces. Her clothes were wrinkled, her make-up smudged from the punch and the blood from her nose. Her usually pin-straight and flawless hair a mess and frizzy.

She glared at them before she stood up straight, stuck her damaged nose into the air and spun on her remaining heel. She then tried to walk away with her head held high, but ended up limping away hastily because of the height difference with her stilettos.

Johnny watched her leave before turning his attention to the young female in his arms, a smile on his face. "Wow, Kai."

Kai immediately blushed and embarrassedly pressed her two index fingers together in front of her. "Sorry, I got carried away, didn't I?"

"You said what hundreds of people have been dying to," Johnny said with a laughing tone in his voice, his grin growing when Kai appeared more flustered. "Anyway, let's leave this place."

Kai nodded and lifted her hand to touch his cheek again. "Does your cheek hurt?"

"It's fine," Johnny said as he took her hand in his while keeping the other around her waist. "Come on, I want you to meet your future in-laws."

"Ok," Kai smiled and let him lead the way.


End file.
